Modern homes and offices are riddled with electrical outlets. While variations of a standard electrical outlet are known in the art, the typical outlet comprises a hole in a wall providing access to a box. Electrical wiring terminates inside the box and is connected to an electrical receptacle. The receptacle is mounted to the box and contains a least one receptacle head for mating with a conventional electrical cord. The outlet is then covered with a face plate which leaves the receptacle head(s) exposed.
In their most common form, these face plates cover the hole in the wall, the box, and most of the receptacle, but leave the receptacle head(s) exposed. These outlets are necessary features in modern buildings and homes. However, the face plates are often glaring, unattractive, and quite conspicuous unless hidden by furniture or another object. Further, the exposed receptacle heads present a safety risk by allowing small children to insert conductive items into the receptacles, and possess poor insulating qualities in that drafts are able to flow through the receptacles into the building, especially when the outlet is on an outside wall.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing problems by providing a plate with receptacle-engaging prongs mounted to the rear side for securing the plate to a receptacle and thereby securing the plate to the corresponding electrical outlet. The plate, being wider and taller than a convention electrical face plate, covers the existing unsightly face plate and receptacle heads. The front side of the plate is able to be painted, wallpapered or otherwise decorated to blend with the decor of a particular room.
An alternative embodiment overcomes the foregoing problems by providing a base and a panel. The base, much like the prior art face plates, has means to be attached to the electrical outlet. The base covers the hole, the box and the receptacle while leaving the receptacle head(s) exposed. This embodiment further comprises a panel, which covers the base and the receptacle head(s), having means to be secured to the base. The front side of the plate is also able to be painted, wallpapered or otherwise decorated to blend with the room decor.
The characteristics of the present invention presents increased aesthetic appeal. Further, because the receptacles (and receptacle heads) are completely covered when not in use, it is more difficult for children to place conductive items into the receptacle heads, thereby making the present invention safer than the prior art devices. Likewise, by making conventional electrical outlets far less conspicuous than the prior art devices this invention is less likely to draw the attention of children, thereby reducing the risk that children will investigate the outlets or place conductive items into the receptacle heads. Moreover, covering the receptacles when not in use provides increased insulating qualities by reducing any draft that may flow through the receptacles into the building .